Alliances
by DarkChao1663
Summary: Post canon. Yugi understands and advocates that great duelists must always arrange their decks, to keep enemies guessing and to meet new monsters. Do any of his monsters get a say on who can be included? One shot!


Chao- Decided to take a shot in writing Duel Monsters' characters in the character slot working alongside a canon character.

**Disclaimer: DarkChao1663 does not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! **_

**Summary: Post canon. Yugi understands and advocates that great duelists must always arrange their decks, to keep enemies guessing and to meet new monsters. Do any of his monsters get a say on who can be included? One shot!**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairings: None**

"Talking."

"_Thinking_."

**Alliances**

Yugi hummed joyfully preparing himself for bed. Standing in his bedroom, he buttoned up his clean pajama top. He had already brushed his teeth and combed his now refined hair. He recalled the conversation he had earlier in the evening with his folks.

"_I can't believe Dad is going on another business trip. At least he'll have Mom to go with him. Guess it'll be just me and Grandpa for a while._"

He turned his attention to his lamp on his desk that flickered. He knew he would need to change the bulb soon. Next to the mini furniture of light, he spotted his current deck. He couldn't wait for his duel tomorrow against Joey; he had fashioned some new strategies he wanted to test.

During his time since he first came into contact with the famous trading card game, he had kept plenty of cards. He reserved old decks with rubber bands tied around, preserving each stack. He never left them alone. He would revisit them from time to time, sometimes to gain new ideas for comebacks and others for reminiscing.

He looked at his bottom drawer. In that given space carried the cards he used alongside Yami. He stored certain cards at all times in his desk. Anyone could own a Dark Magician, but he held on to that particular card since it was owned by him for the longest time. Within another factor, that monster had been touched and had served a very important ruler.

Yugi smiled both jubilantly and wistfully.

He turned off his lamp and hopped right into bed. He placed his covers right over him and settled himself into a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep within a few minutes. Now that all matters regarding Shadow Magic had been abolished, the teen had experienced less and less nightmares. He would occasionally dream about his departed friend, but most experiences were pleasant.

He wondered what amusing apparitions would visit him tonight.

When Yugi unlocked his vision, he found himself in some type of forest. The area was busy with high, green trees and long dirt paths untouched by man. He heard rushing water, proving a river was nearby. He looked ahead and saw a monumental, white castle. Elevated towers with orange points and many windows beautified the fort. A tall tower house was in the center. Next to the great fortress was a floating island with plants dripping down all sides.

"That looks… familiar…" Yugi mumbled to himself.

He at once dashed towards the huge building.

"I don't know what it is, but I feel like something's calling out to me."

He swept pass many thick branches and was fortunate to not run over any pebbles or twigs with his bare feet. The atmosphere grew cooler as he climbed uphill. He did not notice any creatures watching his movements. Drawing closer, he spotted a courtyard just up ahead. He eyed a pair of ample, wooden doors.

Approaching the entrance, the teen was consumed by a bright light. He remained quiet as he was carried on through the castle.

Disbursing back to his original form, Yugi saw a vast hall. Many soaring, snow-colored pillars in Doric order designs with art jobs just above the top were built around the octagon room. He spotted in between the columns white light. The roof with capacious arches gathered together towards the climax. The whole space made him feel like a speck of dust in comparison. Up front was what appeared to be an altar.

He stepped down a small case of stairs for further assessment. Just before the altar was an outsized, circular hole which kept trespassers off the province. A round pillar that cast straight down with another hole was in the center. There appeared to be either a strange pattern or strange symbols all around. On the opposite end was an enormous doorway that led to another space.

"I think I remember this place." Yugi mumbled to himself, his voice echoing all around. "I think this was where Timaeus and everyone had been sealed and we had to resurrect them."

He set one arm in front of his chest with one hand on his chin to take a moment and ponder. The last time he encountered the grand room was due to a terrible beast destroying the Duel Monsters' spirit world aiming to rescind the human world. He hadn't witnessed any great threats since an end has been placed to the Shadow Games.

"Why am I here?" he inquired to himself.

"I'm so glad you could make it." a sweet voice greeted.

Yugi grew startled. He quickly turned around. He gasped as his eyes widened. In front of him levitating was a lady. Her face displayed playful green eyes. Her body wore light blue and pink clothing with yellow outlines. A special hat that slanted forward was set on her thick, blonde hair.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Yugi cried.

The female wizard smiled upon being recognized.

"Why am I here?" Yugi asked. "There isn't any trouble coming around the corner, is there?"

He didn't want to initiate conversations by bringing up dangers, but he hadn't seen Dark Magician Girl since their last battle using magic.

Dark Magician Girl understood that the teen held no intention in his heart of rude behavior for skipping pleasantries. She didn't know how long the boy would be in this world, so she believed she needed to arrive at her point promptly.

"No, there isn't any danger." she replied with a faded smile. "Not for the world, but there is an issue dealing with you."

"Me?" Yugi questioned surprised.

"I believe there is someone here who would like to see you."

A vortex of sparkles appeared, revealing a tall body.

Yugi spotted the familiar purple armor. He also noted a trademark staff.

"Dark Magician?!" he gasped in awe.

The powerful conjurer stood in silence. His arms were placed by his side, his weapon uncharged. His head tilted down to meet the pair of soft violet eyes.

Yugi locked his view on Dark Magician. In his early decks, practically until the very end, he had kept that monster. Stacking cards and strategies to go alongside the famous wizard. He had always felt quite close to him. But after learning about Egypt, he did question why the sorcerer was in his deck. He had disentangled the Puzzle before Duel Monsters had hit Domino; he didn't know if a supernatural entity had possessed him to keep such a valuable teammate all along on his missions to uncover the pharaoh's lost memories and to liberate him of his past.

He was about to speak when he padlocked his mouth. He studied the faces of the magicians. At one time he saw the determined demeanor of Dark Magician and the great fun love in Dark Magician Girl. Now he viewed the faces of two wizards in Egypt, servants to the pharaoh. With somber eyes, he turned his attention to the apprentice for an explanation.

"We are proud to see what you have accomplished since that fateful duel." Dark Magician Girl began sincerely. "And we're glad to see that you still play."

Yugi nodded, demonstrating him listening. He persisted in participating in the game that brought him the most joy in his life. He partook in tournaments on his own, traveling to new cities and upholding his earned title. He met new friends and good rivals along the way. He had been truly happy living on his own strength.

"At the beginning of your adventures, since you solved the Puzzle, you have given great help to the pharaoh." Dark Magician Girl went on.

"But it wasn't just me!" Yugi corrected passionately. "He had the help of our friends—both people and duel monsters!"

Something caught his attention. He looked to his side. He spotted Summon Skull, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Celtic Guardian, and many others—companions who once resided with him. He blinked, not knowing when they had arrived. His fists tightened. He had seen them while appraising old decks, but he needed to be primed for new challenges on his own.

Yugi knew his current monsters were different from what he had previously selected. All monsters had their own benefits, and their powers were multiplied if combined correctly with magic or traps. But for Yugi, his deck was built with inner strength.

He became surprised seeing another spur of light appear.

Marshmallon, Silent Magician, Silent Swordsman, and Gandora materialized by his side. Their eyes locked on to the other end. They had once stood on opposite ends on the field before. They had competed in battle, and the newer monsters were equipped for anything their master had directed.

Neither side drew their weapons.

Silent Magician levitated forward towards the teen. His weapon remained immobile, but his gaze met with the other mages.

"Please don't fight them!" Yugi begged his contemporary monsters. He turned to the opposite side and pleaded, "It's not that I forgot you guys or our adventures!"

"But that isn't the issue, is it?" Dark Magician Girl countered. Her staff remained in her hands placed by her legs. Her voice did not leave out her sincerity, yet it demonstrated her sorrow.

Yugi became mute as the inquiry tugged his heart. He cast his gazed towards Silent Magician. He had that wizard upgraded a few times in his ultimate game, eventually defeating the two sorcerers who worked for a once pharaoh. He never wanted any animosity between friends.

"Please don't fight!" he begged both ends once more.

Each row remained still. They may have listened to two hearts in the beginning, and they carried on obeying.

Dark Magician Girl moved forward, understanding that neither side carried any intention in their heart to commit in combat.

"There is no need for you to constantly worry about us." she assured. "We understand how important it is for duelists to always change up their decks for strategies and to meet new monsters."

Yugi looked beyond the beasts and past the pillars that radiated light behind them. He was in the Duel Monsters' spirit world. Many monsters outside the castle roamed the area, waiting to be found by a fateful duelist for the first time or until their next match to be called upon.

He cast his gaze towards the sorcerer in the purple armor.

He wondered how long Dark Magician had waited before he could be summoned once more by a friend.

He turned his view towards his present sorcerer.

He wondered how long Silent Magician and many others had waited before he found them.

"You had your own alliances!" Yugi confessed. He clamped his eyes and raised his shoulders as his fists by his side constricted. "You pledged loyalty to the pharaoh! You battled other monsters while obeying his commands even though you risked yourself for his sake!"

He relaxed his stance and cast his gaze to the ground. "Obeying him even though he isn't around or follow me. I… I didn't want to make you guys choose."

He understood the history between monsters and masters. He couldn't play the friend card; he never had previously, for he believed friends should help each other because of their bond, not for egoistic objectives or obligations. And even prior to his trip to Egypt, he had already made preparations for his own deck, monsters he would rely on and use their strength for him to fight in journeys that were his alone.

A soft hand gripped his chin and tilted his head up.

Yugi looked at Dark Magician.

"When we play in matches, we do obey orders from our masters." Dark Magician Girl explained, speaking for her teacher. "Even when you duel against your closest friends, has it ever once been for selfish gains?"

Released from the male wizard's grip, Yugi pondered his prose.

"_I have played in games against my closest friends. There were times when someone had been controlled under magic, but our bond had always found a way to win_.

"_It was difficult in my game against Yami to face my favorite monster, but I needed to. I needed to stand my ground and win it. If not, then I wouldn't have been able to defeat him and grow up myself. It's the same with my friends, just like whenever I face Joey_."

He looked at all his monsters. He strongly believed if he could not duel then he could allow a teammate like Joey to play in his place using his deck, his chosen warriors. A situation had occurred once before with Kaiba while everyone had been trapped in a virtual world. And not all moments required them to combat each other's monsters; they had teamed up before, fighting against the same opponents in the same round for the same mission, like when he and Joey had clashed against the Paradox brothers. He also remembered the time where Tea had used Dark Magician Girl as her deck master.

His mind and heart clicked on the truth upon alliances.

"Maybe it's not so different." he accepted quietly. He turned to the tall mage. "In that duel with Yami, I was fighting a friend. And I needed to go against you. There weren't any problems between us. We just needed to give our best."

Dark Magician smiled.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring our bond." he whispered. "I guess I just didn't want you guys to be disloyal to him. Are you mad?"

Although all the old beasts' expressions appeared the same, Yugi could tell they had altered into a positive conduct.

Dark Magician Girl cheerfully took Yugi's hands.

Yugi looked at her as she devoted passionately, "We're all friends here."

Speechless, he gazed around the room. What appeared to be solely beasts summoned for battle were actually close companions. He looked at his current monsters. He didn't view monsters as just monsters. He saw faithful partners of his own.

Although they were silent, Yugi understood them. He had chosen them based on their powers, their representation of himself, and them holding a voice only he could hear. It was like that way for any duelist; that was why he always loved using certain monsters in all his matches.

Welcoming the truth, he closed his eyes.

Unlocking them, he found himself in his bedroom with the sun shining through and birds chirping. He sat up. His whole home was silent. He looked to his side and saw his desk. Mesmerized, he peeled his orange blankets off him and carefully stepped out of bed.

He crouched down and opened his bottom drawer.

Xxx

"You can't surprise me!" Joey declared proudly, throwing one fist into the air with his other holding a few cards.

"Oh, really?" Yugi countered playfully.

Two duelists stood on the roof of their high school. They had proudly strapped on their Duel Disks and were playing in a friendly competition on a clear day. Their two friends stood on the sidelines to cheer.

Joey had Swordsman of Landstar and Gearfried the Iron Knight out on the field.

Yugi had Silent Magician and Marshmallon on his end with a facedown card.

"I activate my magic card, Soul Exchange!" Yugi announced, positioning a new card into a vacant slot. "We both need to sacrifice one monster. I choose my Marshmallon."

Joey grunted but agreed. He pointed to Swordsman of Landstar and watched his beast disappear. His heart pounded anxiously wondering what new monster would take the field. He understood it had to be powerful since the expense required two monsters.

"Now that the ritual is complete," Yugi continued in full confidence. "I summon my Dark Magician!"

A powerful wizard with a green staff and purple armor appeared.

"What?!" Joey yelled shocked.

Dark Magician stood valiantly, ready to obey his master.

"Woah!" Tristan gasped.

"Hey!" Tea smiled. "Look who's back!"

"My turn's not done yet!" Yugi proclaimed with mettle. "I use my facedown card, Reborn the Monster, and summon Dark Magician Girl!"

Another magic user made her appearance. She positioned her wand in front of her, gripping it with both hands as she popped one leg up behind her.

"What?!" Joey shrieked. "Dark Magician _and_ Dark Magician Girl!?"

"A duelist always has to keep his opponents guessing." Yugi winked. He had kept his two cards a secret throughout the match. He had discarded the female mage to the graveyard earlier in plot for this strategy.

As the duelists chatted, the two magic users looked to their side. The older sorcerers were ecstatic to be back on the field. They were also happy to work alongside another magician.

Silent Magician met their view. The smaller mage did not question his master in his plot; he understood the importance of sacrifice. He was contrived to enlist in whatever his master had planned. Though in truth he felt the same.

"Let's see if these guys haven't gotten rusty!" Joey laughed, prepared for the challenge.

"I think we all got some new tricks up our sleeves!" Yugi smiled gallantly, ready to continue the game.

He had fought many duels in the past using monsters that suited his needs. He had battled through competitions between friends and enemies on his own. He had accepted his ultimate match against his departed friend. He had grown plenty since he first touched the game.

He looked to his field and saw his dependable monsters were ready.

He was glad to have friends by his side.

**The End**

Chao- Just wanted to write a nice Friendship with Duel Monsters. Honestly it doesn't seem like Dark Magician Girl or Dark Magician would have a problem being in Yugi's deck.

YChao- Speaking of monsters, do you even have a favorite?

Chao- Card or monster in the show?

YChao- I dunno.

Chao- Well, for the show, Dark Magician. He was a loyal, kick-butt monster and was in a majority of the show. But for a card, probably Summon Skull. That monster has got good attack points, enough to rival Dark Magician.

YChao- Didn't you want that monster to be a Ka—the monster summoned for battles in Egypt—for an OC at an early point of your writing career?

Chao- Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
